


First Kiss

by calathea



Category: I Want To Go Home! - Korman
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calathea/pseuds/calathea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet for the First Kiss Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

The frightening thing is the extent to which Mike and Rudy's parents bond when they get to know one another. The boys never expected it, because Mike's parents are all about his (not especially stellar) academic career and keeping his little sister Vicky from becoming an evil genius, and Rudy's parents are all about Rudy's (actually quite impressive) sporting prowess and preventing his brother Jeffrey from implementing his plans for world domination. Mike isn't sure where they found common ground in all that unless it's that they hope to rule the world by bringing Vicky and Jeff together, but somehow they do and this means that every year since the fateful year his parents sent Mike off to camp the two families have spent Canada Day together.

Mike and Rudy see each other other times too, but since they live at the opposite end of Toronto from each other and they go to totally different schools and have totally different extra-curriculars, it's not like they bump into each other all the time or anything. But they do hang out. Lately, it's been kind of... awkward, because Mike maybe sort of told Rudy that he maybe kind of liked guys as well as girls. Rudy had gone very quiet and Mike had turned very red and then Mike thankfully was nearly run over by a guy on a bike on the sidewalk and the subject was dropped. That was two months ago and they'd met up one other time since, but there had been about 50 million other people there, including this girl Marie, who kind of looked like she was maybe Rudy's date, or something, and who glared at Mike every time he even looked over that way.

Canada Day mostly follows the same old routine. Mike's parents are hosting it this year, so Mike runs around with tables and chairs and reaches bowls down from the higher shelves for his mother and is generally made to make himself useful. Once everyone arrives, Vicky and Jeff eye each other with intense dislike (which Rudy says is all a front and they are bound to end up getting married when they're like, 19) and stalk off to opposite ends of the yard, and Mike's dad and Mr. Miller talk about politics and baseball and Mike's mom and Mrs. Miller talk about school reform and the future economic prospects of Canada. He and Rudy eat a lot and don't really talk at all.

Some time in the afternoon when the parents are all pretty far into the beer and Vicky and Jeff are playing an intense, vicious game of Mario Karts, Rudy tells Mike's mother they're going to make a start on clearing up. Mike wants to protest, but Rudy stares at him until he caves in. They work in silence for about twenty minutes and then Rudy says can he have that book back he let Mike borrow a couple of weeks ago.

Mike is getting kind of a sinking feeling -- like maybe this is where Rudy takes his book back and says he never wants to see Mike again -- but he says yes and sure, and it's upstairs, and Rudy waves a hand that Mike thinks means he should lead the way. So he does.

Mike's bedroom is pretty neat, for once, because his mom made him clean up -- like the Millers were going to inspect every room in the house or something before they decided to stick around for the picnic. He's kind of glad about that now, because he doesn't have to check there's no, like, dirty underwear on show or anything, though he is kind of embarrassed that there's a stuffed pig in one corner of his bookshelf, and it's not like Rudy won't notice, because he's watching Mike really pretty closely when he goes over to the shelf to grab the book.

Rudy still doesn't say anything though, not about the pig or anything else, and Mike finally goes "Here it is" and hands the book over. While he was looking for it, Rudy, who had stayed in the doorway, has come all the way into the room and closed the door behind him, and is now leaning on it. The way Rudy is looking at Mike makes his stomach kind of twist and ache, and he watches as Rudy carefully put the book down on the dresser next to the door and reaches out to tug Mike closer.

"Okay?" he says, and Mike kind of nods and then shakes his head and then nods again, and Rudy's mouth, which he is staring at, kind of quivers like he might be about to smile, and then it's pressed against Mike's.

The weirdest thing, Mike decides fuzzily, is that he never noticed that Rudy is maybe an inch and a half taller than he is until this particular moment, when he's trying to figure out how to kiss someone taller than he is. He's always kissed shorter people -- well, shorter girls before, because that whole thing where he likes boys as well was maybe more theoretical than he made it sound that time to Rudy. It's kind of novel to kiss someone taller than he is, and maybe a little wider across the shoulders, and he finds himself running his hands up Rudy's arms to feel the ways he's different even as he opens his lips just a little.

He wonders immediately if that's maybe too much, because Rudy pulls away, and Mike's hands drop down to his side. They're both breathing pretty heavily and though it's a hot day so the room feels warm and still, Mike feels kind of cold.

"I..." he starts, with no real idea what he's going to say, and then reaches out to touch Rudy's cheek. It's a little rough, like Rudy must shave, and Mike is weirdly caught up in the feel of it, the slight scratch of stubbled skin on his palm, and he thinks about what it would feel like on his skin and goes hot, then cold, then hot again, and shivers.

Rudy is watching him, and he looks. Honestly, Mike can't think what Rudy looks like -- it's not an expression he's seen on Rudy's face before, not that he's seen very many. He looks kind of hungry, Mike thinks, and steps in close, lifting his head at that already memorized angle to press his lips to Rudy's.

And this time it's just, wow, Mike thinks, very very distantly, in some little corner of his head that isn't caught up in the way Rudy feels pressed against him, the smooth slide of Rudy's hair in his hands, the way that Rudy is nibbling at his lower lip. When they break it off this time, they don't move away from each other, and Mike dips his head to press his forehead into Rudy's shoulder.

"Um," he says, in a slightly muffled voice, and Rudy sort of groans a little, which makes Mike shiver when the sound rumbles against his body.

"We should. We should probably go back," Mike says, after a few minutes which he mostly spends thinking about the squeaky single bed in the corner of his room and then, very intensively, about things like snow and cold water and his third grade teacher who was a practicing nudist.

"Will you go out with me next week?" Rudy says in reply.

"Yeah," Mike says, and peels himself away.

He had this girlfriend once who used to look at herself in the mirror after he kissed her, which he hated, but now he wishes he could do the same, since he's pretty sure the way Rudy touched him must be branded on every inch of exposed skin of his body. Rudy looks pretty normal though, and so he guesses not. They walk down to the kitchen together, and then out into the backyard, where the parental conversation has turned to the separatist movement in Quebec and the best way to trap mice, and Jeff and Vicky are, ominously, drawing up what look like diagrams for a weapon of mass destruction.

Mike sits down on one corner of a blanket and watches Rudy sit down on another, and allows himself to be drawn into a discussion about college choices with his father. Every so often, though, he finds himself touching his lips, like maybe he can feel the mark Rudy just left on his life, and every time he does, Rudy watches his fingers glide across his lips.


End file.
